Forum:Discussion/Archive 1
This is the official discussion page for the arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Competition Ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the other heading. Competiton Ideas Ultimate All-Stars My idea is a large competition to find out the best robot of all time. This competition would include a main competition, as well as several side competitions, the logistics of which I haven't really worked out yet, so we'll focus on the main competition of a while. The competition would include all British semi-finalists (grand finalists in the case of Series 1), with the exception of Cunning Plan and TRACIE for obvious reasons, as well as every Dutch, American and German series, bringing the grand total to 85 competitors, to be subsidised by 11 wildcards, to bring the list to 96 robots, which would be randomly assigned, with the exception of the Grand Champions which will be assigned to 10 heats so that they might only meet at the semi-final stage. 58 + 11 + 12 + 4 = 85 + 11 wildcards = 96 competitors The series will be structured like the Series 5 competition. I don't think I have anything else to say, so please feel free to post your opinions in the comments section. Matt(Talk) 16:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments Like it, but if we exclude Cunning Plan we have to exclude TRACIE too. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough, modified. Matt(Talk) 18:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I like the general idea.....but I'm not entirely sure about the idea of having two robots within the same team competing....I mean, yes, it's only a few, but still. We'd either have to remove them or do a Series 7 and make sure they absolutely wouldn't be able to meet until the last battle. CrashBash 18:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Another good point. If we decide to go with this idea, we'll work out the logistics when we work out the wildcards. Matt(Talk) 19:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I believe something similar has already been done, but with the veterans 'All-Stars' style instead of the proper All-Stars. The Samster 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Legends Special I know I've already posted an idea, but this was another idea I had. I tried to pull it off on the FRA forum and the Robot Wars facebook page, but it really didn't work, possibly because I was trying to do it all on my own. The idea of this was to have a tournament featuring robots (or more specifically, teams) that never made it past the heats of the main championship. I was thinking we could pick some "worthy" robots and then hold a mini-tournament in the style of either the New Blood, with 24 robots, or the second US championship, with 48 robots....maybe indeed more. CrashBash 08:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments I thought this was a good idea when I saw it on Facebook, some thoughts on entrants: * Fluffy * Diotoir * Disc-O-Inferno * Ripper * Kronic the Wedgehog * Lightning * Berserk 2 * Corkscrew * Supernova * Anarchy * Crushtacean -Big McLargeHuge, Friday November 4 Evolutionary Robot Wars Audited This is very complicated tournament that will probably need to be ran concurrently with another tournament if it goes ahead and I'm not sure how some of the problems in this could be solved, but here goes: We run through Series 1 as normal, but the results will affect in Series 2 and the results of that will affect Series 3 and so on. A major problem with this is hindsight. We know that the incident with More Panda Monium will happen thus will make sure that they all must have failsafes to stop that and thus Garrod's protest will never happen and thus Cassius will remain in Robot Wars. We also know not to show spoilers and not to allow Tornado's anti-crusher frame and all the other things that caused Robot Wars' decline thus making it go on and on until we get bored and put all these thing into Robot Wars: The Fifteenth Wars. My solution to this is using a program to randomly choose a number between 1 and 4. This number is multiplied by a number between 1 and 3, depending on how obvious the consequences were. The same program will be used again, but will choose numbers between 1 and 12. If it gives us a number higher than the answer to the above sum, the rule change will not be carried. If it is equal or lower than the answer, the rule change will be carried. For decisions where there is a half-way decision between what happened and what we are suggesting, if the number between 1 and 12 is between the random number multiplied by the the chosen number and the random number multiplied by the chosen number plus 1 then that half-way decision will be carried. If there was no consequences to the rule you are trying to change, the decision will be made by a simple vote. Another problem will be how to decide how the robots evolve. I am currently unsure about how we can get a fair decision. I'm sorry if you are confused. The Samster 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments You're damn right its complicated! I don't really think this is feasible, as to be honest it is just too complicated, as well as that it would involve redoing series 3 and 4, which we've already done, and it would be splitting hairs to do them again. Matt(Talk) 15:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :With Series 3 and 4 though, there would be a lot of opportunity for thing to've changed, so they may've turned out differently. If Cassius had fallen in Round 1, the flipper boom may never've happened and the srimech would only be invented later. The Samster 14:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Audited Series 5 I think this speaks for itself, see Series 3 and 4 for those who don't understand. As well as being next chronologically, Series 5 is one of the best series in most people's opinions. Matt(Talk) 16:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Having said that, I'm just sticking this up here to get a consensus, because I think it would be dull to do two Audited Series on the bounce. Matt(Talk) 16:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :When doing an audited series, the best place to start is to list the objections you had to the Series as it was. Regarding Razer, it definitely should be seeded. How high is debatable, but I will point out that it takes 7 battles to win the domestic title, and between the All-Stars and World Championships Razer attained that many, most against former grand finalists. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I think the main "objection" I would have with Series 5, aside from the seeding (which, lets be honest, is a given in ANY RW series), was the quality of competitor. I mean, yes, all series have some fairly naff robots, and I'm sure we all have our list of robots that should have gone through instead of what actually made it, but considering the fact we had Extreme running through Series 5, and we saw therefore what we could be missing, then it does come across as sorta lacking. Personally, I would have loved to have seen Arnold A. Terminegger and Disc-O-Inferno in Series 5, as I felt they were two of the most impressive robots in Extreme 1. But that's just my thoughts. CrashBash 17:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Were the Disc-O-Inferno team were serious about not wanting to be in Series 5? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not entirely sure. Thing is, we now know for a fact that its mayhem was filmed after Series 5 (from what we know about Velocirippa). It's hard to say really. CrashBash 19:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::For the whole thing you could do it as a carry on from our Redone Series 4? Llamaman201 (talk) 12:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Series 9 Again, I shouldn't have to write too much about this- a follow-on to Series 8, simple as that. Perhaps this could be livened up by adding some past robots, as well as fantasy machines (Chaos 3, the incompleted 259 Horizontal for examples) Matt(Talk) 16:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I also seem to remember that there would have been an invertible Panic Attack originally designed for S8. StormProof (talk) 18:26, November 02, 2011 (UTC) Comments As I've said before, I don't really think this is worthwhile. I suppose we could bring back some of the old robots, but I still think it would be too similar to Series 8. Fantasy robots is just not a practical idea as we wouldn't be able to give a clear enough idea about what each robot is like. We could use robots that have started competing since the show ended, but people probably wouldn't know enough about them to make informed decisions. Christophee (talk) 22:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Championships This was a little idea I had today....what if we had a "Championship" for both of the Extreme series, featuring robots that competed in those series? CrashBash 17:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Audited Series 7 Quite simply, do what we've been doing for Series 3 but with Series 7. For each first round, there will be tables with four columns, with each user being able to vote for 2 of the 4 competing robots to go through, by writing justifications in the right box for the robot that they want to see go through. After that, it is exactly the same as Series 3 Audited. This gives users the opportunity to choose a new batch of seeds, robots to replace certain others etc. Datovidny (talk) 14:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments Extreme Series 3 This idea stems from a comment that somebody made at the end of Wikia Series 8 (sorry, I forget whose it was), and I think that it might be quite interesting. The problem we have is that we did quite a few side events after Series 8, many of which would normally be seen in Extreme. I don't think it would be a terrible idea to have another Tag Team or Annihilator, but I would only invite back the winners and make the other competitors completely different. We could also do another Challenge Belt, All-Stars and a second European Championship, something which CrashBash suggested a while back. Of course we would need to think of a few more tournaments we could run, mainly themed events like the ones in Extreme 2, and I don't have any good ideas at the moment. So basically this idea would need a lot of planning and ideas, but I think we could probably come up with something fun and interesting. Christophee (talk) 15:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Special Actually, I've got a better idea...well, maybe not better, but lets just hear me out at least. Since the festive season is coming up, I got to looking back at the Christmas Specials held during the fourth series. Taking away the American robots from the line-up, there were 32 robots in total. The perfect number for a tournament. And I got to thinking what if we had another Christmas special, but this time as a simple tournament between the updated versions (for those that were) of all 32 machines. CrashBash 15:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Discussions Poll Once again I'm going to open a poll on the next competition, I think we have sufficient ideas to run a good enough poll again. Votes *This time I think I'll vote for the Ledgends Special Matt(Talk) 18:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *I'll remain with my original choice and suggestion, Audited Series 7. Datovidny (talk) 18:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Since I've been given permission to vote (although I'm OK if my vote isn't counted since I'm not technically eligible yet), I'd go for the Audited Series 7 too. Snowdog140 18:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *I would like to see the Legends Special, even though I picked it. CrashBash 18:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Of the ideas we currently have, I think the Legends Special intrigues me most. Christophee (talk) 15:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *'Legends Special' seems ike a brilliant idea. Well done CrashBash for thinking it up.--Shayfan 19:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC)